Half of a snowflake
by NightPotterheadoctor
Summary: This story represents the young love since Elsa's birth, that has grown between Jack and Elsa. Ever since, Elsa's birth, Jack has watched Elsa grow up, but to his horror, with his encounter with Elsa, she receives his icy powers. Elsa struggles with this, and therefore struggles with this hidden love.
1. Chapter 1

Along the fjords of Norway, there grew a massive and wealthy kingdom. The castle was filled with newcomers that have immigrated to the new-born city, and they all rejoiced and praised their beloved king and queen. The king and queen were very kind, and they used their wealth to help others with severely mental issues. They were often known as the "paygris", which meant in a lost and ancient language told in a legend, "burning hearts united in one flame".

Now, while they were working through the letters from desperate subjects asking for help, the queen felt that something was wrong. An icy breeze came through their open window, and the queen collapsed as the king came to her aid. Once they took her to the trolls, they realized that the queen was pregnant. They were filled with utmost happiness and glee.

The baby was born with gorgeous blonde platinum hair and eyes that sparkled like one of a snowflake's twinkling in the light. She was born healthy enough, and her spirit was admirable. She loved to gaze out into the snow, and always was able to make a little mound of snow with her own little hands and make out a name like Olaf.

One winter night, when the baby was asleep, she felt a cold and piercing breeze through her window. She shivered in the cold, but did no noise to alert anyone. She laid there, trembling yet fast asleep, among her crib, until a stronger breeze came in and overtook the child. The breeze faded, enough to show a young teenager boy with hair as white as the whitest snow, his blue jacket tinted with ice from the cold, his brown jeans ripped and filthy with snow, and a staff was held in his hand, with ice spiraling from the top. He touched the nose of the child, and the child woke up with a start. Alarmed, she stared at Jack Frost very suspiciously, until she unusually giggled as if he were her guardian. Jack, with eyes glittering like the baby's, grabbed the baby with his one arm, and laid down in a pile of snow on the floor, as his staff laid down on his lap. The baby was still shivering from the cold, and as Jack tried to warm her up in his freezing jacket, he held the baby's head close to the staff, and the baby leaned closer to the staff, yearning to touch it. However, as Jack held on to her, the baby fell from his arms and fell straight down to his lap, her head above the staff, where the staff released ice from its tip unto her head, surrounding magic around her head and suddenly striking every part of her skull, entering her brain into a cold blizzard. As the ice entered her brain, it reached her primary body movements and emotions. Suddenly, the baby's eyes grew wide and was apparently used to the cold. Jack, with a face of worry and terror from what he done, laid her back in her crib and flew out the open window with a loud whoosh of the closing window. He was gone. The doors slammed open, and the king and queen desperately ran towards the crib, wondering what was of the baby. The room was filled with snow. The baby's eyes were paralyzed. Her body was cold. "Elsa.." was all the queen could mutter.

"Elsa! Elsa!"

"What?"

"It's Coronation Day! Come on, let's go! You and me, around the streets, until you become the new official queen of Arendelle!"

"No Anna."

"Why?"

"Anna, please I still need to get dressed. I shall meet you at the party."

"_Fine_, but please hurry! A queen is never late!"

"Like you know anything about being a queen, Anna," Elsa muttered under her breath. She leaned against the door, and turned her head towards the scepter and the miniature representation of a globe made from sapphires. She stood up straight and made her position as poised as possible. She regally walked towards the scepter and the sapphire globe, and carefully, one loosened finger after another, removed her velvet gloves. Anxiously, she held the scepter and the globe in her pale hands, and turned around towards an imaginary crowd. Her emotions were boiling with anxiety and fear, and the imaginary crowd gasped in fear and terror as Elsa's fingertips released frozen icicles that spread along the scepter and the globe. Elsa swung back around and placed the scepter and the globe back in its place, hoping that it'd be thawed by the time of the coronation. However, what she didn't notice, is that there was indeed a small crowd that was made up by one individual. A teenager boy with hair as white as the whitest snow, his blue jacket and ripped brown jeans tinted with ice, and a recognizable staff that once Elsa turned away, touched the tip of the window and sent ice spiraling around it gently, as it formed into a small snowflake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack, what have you done?"

"I don't know Tooth! I don't know," replied Jack.

"You're the one that caused it, and we specifically told you to take that staff of yours somewhere where it won't potentially kill someone," replied the Easter Bunny, who was apparently leaning lazily against Santa's desk, eating a large carrot as if there was no care in the world that made him as stressed as any of the other Guardians this year.

"Yeah, sure. Now when was that Kangaroo? Oh yeah! It was in your mind in which you said that," grinned Jack.

"Oh, are we really starting that again?"

"Only if you want to, cottontail."

"You little-"

"You guys, that's enough. Sandman, is there any sign of Santa yet?" asked the Tooth Fairy, her wings flittering below the open hole of sunshine through Santa's roof.

Sandman shrugged and formed a minimal question mark above his head. Jack sighed and leaned against the cold wall. The look of the baby's eyes when its head touched the staff- he couldn't bear it. Imagine just cradling a tiny babe in your arms, only to carelessly let it slip out of your arms and touch the powerful tip of your staff. It became so paralyzed all of a sudden, and Jack, terrified from his fatal mistake, escaped without caring for the baby. It had eyes that were just as big as Santa's-

"Ho,ho,ho, Merry-"

"Santa, now's not the time for that," replied the Tooth Fairy, with a look of seriousness on her gorgeous pale face, in which her head turned to green and violet feathers, and from the top of her feathers, grew a small outburst of smoothed down yellow, green, and violet feathers, which all mixed in beautifully together, as absurd as the colors were.

"You can't blame an old man for trying, no?" chuckled Santa.

"Well, I guess not," said the Tooth Fairy, her companions surrounding her, each with a nod of agreement for her every word.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" asked Santa, clapping his hands together and looking at everybody's anxious looks. In almost no time at all, he had grown an anxious face as well, his long, tangled beard furrowing. "Is there a problem?" he asked. "He stared directly at Jack, his first suspect since he knew he was always the one to cause trouble.

"Jack, what happened?"

Jack could only stare at Santa with a face of guilt and anxiety, and in a few moments' time, he turned away and stared outside the snowy window. The Easter Bunny stood up from where he was leaning and said, "He almost killed a baby with his staff." Santa stared, his mind focusing mostly on the world "killing". Santa turned back towards Jack and asked, "How did this happen?"

For 21 years, Jack Frost had to learn how to be cautious with his powers, and to never have contact with any of the humans with his staff not in his hand. However, when the news of a new queen in Arendalle spread across to the North Pole, all Jack could do was go watch as the baby he once paralyzed walk regally across the aisle, ready to finally become queen.


End file.
